Bonuses or promotions have long been used to increase consumer interest in retail products or services, or to attract consumers to particular retail locations. Very often bonuses and promotions are directly tied to an affinity card in order to establish some criteria to award the bonus or generate the promotion. However, the use of these cards has numerous drawbacks. Among other things, many consumers or gamblers do not wish to utilize such cards. In that event, however, the casino or retailer does not have an effective means for including the person in a bonusing or promotion program.
From the discussion that follows, it will become apparent that the present invention addresses the deficiencies associated with the prior art while providing numerous additional advantages and benefits not contemplated or possible with prior art constructions.